Takeo Kaden
In-Character Character Name: Kaden Takeo Age: 26 Birthday: July 14th Gender: Male Rank: Jounin Primary Element: Fire - Katon Secondary Element: Wind - Fuuton Clan: Unknown Place of Birth: Sunagakure Physical Appearance Height: 6'2" Weight: 160 Blood Type: Hair: Short well trimmed but messy brownish hair Eyes: Hazel and a light blue. Race: Human Handedness: Right Handed Other Physical Traits: He has burnes on his back his chest his lower legs and arms and part way up his neck. He also sometimes has a gotea. Identifying Marks: Banadges that cover most of his body due to burns. Ninja Skills Fighting Style: Unknown Preferred weapons: Small weapons like Daggers / Kunai's Jutsu: ''Kekkei Genkai - Shakuton - Scorch Release '' Tactics: Unknown Current Statistics: - Ninjutsu - S - Taijutsu - C - Genjutsu - C almost B - Strength - B - Speed - C - Stamina - A - Chakra control - S - Weapons handling - C - Logical decision making - A Personality info General Personality Traits: He's silent and abservent before taking action. He weigh's all options before deciding on what to do. Often he seems laid back and calm towards a lot of things. Because he is calm it takes awhile for Kaden to get angry but when he gets angry he can cause a lot of trouble with out relaizeing his own strength. Kaden even when he's angry he will always look out for his friends and family or people that he cares about. Quirks: Kaden can get annoyed easy by certain things. Gifts/Talents: ''Kekkei Genkai - Shakuton - Scorch Release '' Flaws: He over looks the bigger details and looks for smaller details he's to detailed and over looks key points at times. Likes and Loves: Kaden likes to be outside and to spend time with his family and friends, it being the only place that he can feel a sense of freedom. Enjoys warmth because it is the natural climate in where he was raised. Playing tricks on people, reguardless if he would get introuble for it. Kaden also takes great pride in his family and his wife, Noriko. Enjoys various different types of food, Ramen being among the most saught after. Among all, Kaden enjoys relaxing in hot water, which he could heat himself. Dislikes and Hates: Kaden dislikes being without someone to care about, because he feels useless. Being without a cause or something to look foward to, often not getting out of bed because of this. Even though Kaden has a long fuse, he can get annoyed very easily. Being without editable substances that will allow him to regain his energy. Fears: Kaden fears losing the aiblity to care for people, to aid others in various tasks ranging from simple chores to combat. Also fears losing his kids and his wife along with the happiness they give him. Dreams That one day with his aid the clans will come to peace, even if it means him sacriffising himself. Relationships Married to Family: Unknown name - Doesn't remember his parents. Unknown name - One brother that he knows of unsure if still alive Uchiha Noriko - His Wife Childern: Hikaru Takeo - Son - unidentical Twin to His sister Saki Takeo Saki Takeo - Daughter - Unidentical twin to her brother Hikaru Takeo Friends: Kazekage - Sabure Gurin Sakunhen - Uchiha Miyako - Sister inlaw Sakuhen Bjorn - Brother inlaw Uchiha Rihatsu - Brother inlaw Uchiha Tetsuya - Brother inlaw Enemies: Anyone who hurts his wife, kids, family, or friends. Heroes: Unknown Personal History Pre-Academy: Kaden was the first out of two kids from his parents. When he was younger his parents were killed by a group of thugs in the Village Hidden in the Sound. He took his little brother to safety and hide from the thugs, only to get taken to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Which is were he was raised for most of his life. He has not heard about his brother since then, only rumers about how much they look alike. While he was in the Hidden Village of the Sand, he was raised thinking he had no parents and that they left him. Academy: Kaden normally paid attention while he was in school. A lot of the material covered came quickly due to his need, his hunger of knowledge. Kaden did not have many friends while in school, he thought of that was a test too. Only to spend his time practicing so he wouldn't only ace the exams, but hopefully leave early. On the day of exams he got ill because he pushed himself too hard the day before, such a simple test and he failed it the first time. Genin: Kaden missed his chance to get in a squad, a lot of the people he thought he could of relied on left him out. Pushing him aside so he was forced yet again to practice on his own. Many of the times because he was on his own, he messed up. Due to the mess-ups his skin has many patches of burns on his back, chest, and his arms and legs. Chuunin: While Kaden continued to practice on his own, some of the other squads joked that they wish they could beat him. Their squad leader overheard the discussion and managed to get Kaden into the exam. Hoping that he would either die or he would, well that is all they were hoping for. Kaden continued to practice without failure, nearly hitting the sand village Kazekage during one of his trainings. Knowing that Kaden didn't mean to she accepted his appology and ended up training him, only to avoid him killing someone. At first, she was only a trainer to him, but after months of training they became a little closer and he concidered her the closest thing to family he had. Through the trainings Kaden became much stronger but the other squads took notice and started to outcast the Kazekage. She assured them that she was only teaching him the basics, so he would be a decent fight for the exam. They believed her and put their faith back into Kazekage, but when the exams came up Kaden bested a lot of them on the tests. When the exams finally took place, Kaden was among the best of the participants. Only because he did not have to rely on someone else to save him, because if he did he would of lost in the beginining. Passing the exams with scorching earth behind him. Jounin: Like all his years, Kaden continued to practice and due to that, he passed the test for it due to him being friends with the kazekage and able to vouge for his skills. While out practing his less than lethal attacks, he ran into a girl who he hit with a mild sandblast. Nearly getting into a fight with her, he refused to harm her. He offered his hand to her to appoligize for hitting her. After much talk the day grew into night and he learned much about her. Wondering if he should trust her in the village he thought of as home, he offered her a place to stay.with him. The offered one night turned into weeks which rolled into months as she trained and took the Jounin exam in his village. She passed and they had a few bowls of Ramen, Remembering what she said about leaving which kept him up late that night. Holding onto the thought of losing someone he cared for and trusted he followed her when she left the village. Staying not too far behind her they met up again in the Hidden Village in the Mist. Kaden offered to stay there to wait for her as she attended her training to become a sage, doing odd jobs because he couldn't get missions when he was there. When she came back he got a second burn on his chest because he was a fire preformer. Meeting up with her later that night, they had a bowl of Ramen or two. As he was talking to her, he resisted the urge to confess his love to her. But soon after Noriko turned 17, they left for the hidden village of the Cloud for her to do more training. She continued to train as Kaden worked odd jobs. After five months she finished her training and they left again toward the Hidden Village of the Sound. Learning about his family while he was there due to an incounter with thugs which he spared but made sure they wouldn't mess with anyone again. Soon after Noriko turned 18, Kaden confessed his love to her and they got married two years later in The Hidden Village in the Rock. Which they currently reside with two children, both of them being twins and four years old. ANBU: N/A Sannin: N/A Category:Jounin Category:Sunagakure Category:Original Characters